


Watch and Learn

by minbins



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex (mentioned), DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, Dom Hongjoong/Sub Seonghwa, Established Hongjoong/Seonghwa, Established San/Yeosang, Exhibitionsim, Hongjoong offers to demonstrate, Inexperienced Dom Yeosang, M/M, Oral Sex, Side Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: "You could always watch me with Seonghwa, if you'd like.”For most friendship groups, this would be a very weird thing to offer. For Yeosang, this is just another Tuesday afternoon.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 47
Kudos: 332





	Watch and Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DropsOfStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfStardust/gifts).



> I don't include the full extent of Yeosang and San's kink negotiation convos in this (they're more referenced in passing) but know that they _did_ happen, and they're very important to have! Communication is key <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Yeosangie?...” 

San’s voice comes out small, so small that Yeosang startles, worried. Fumbling around for a moment, because he’s yet to completely memorise the layout of his boyfriend’s apartment, Yeosang switches on the bedside lamp. “What’s up?”

Now illuminated, Yeosang can see San’s wide eyes. “I-” San sits up, fidgeting nervously. “I wanted to ask if we could try something.”

Immediately, Yeosang’s mind runs wild with what San could possibly want that’s making him so nervous. San has far more experience than him, despite their near-identical ages, and so Yeosang has nothing to compare San to. They’ve never tried anything particularly outrageous in the bedroom, but that isn’t to say San has never done so with previous partners. _What does San want that Yeosang isn’t providing?_

“Sure,” Yeosang replies, trying not to let his insecurities bleed into his tone. He sits up too, and holds onto San’s hands to stop them shaking. “C’mon, Sannie. You know I’m not gonna judge you.”

“Remember the time you pushed my hands down and-”

“And you immediately came? Yeah,” Yeosang laughs, “I’m not gonna forget that any time soon.”

“I really liked that and I want it more and I really want you to tell me what to do,” San admits, all hurried and jumbled. It’s a testament to how much attention Yeosang is paying that he even understands him at all.

“How much?...” Yeosang still isn’t completely sure what San is asking for.

“Like, uh, completely?” San’s voice gets higher at the end, nervous and adorable in that way Yeosang is _so_ gone for. He’s quite possibly dating the cutest guy in the universe. “I just want to do as I’m told for you, really.”

“Is this when I’m topping, or?...” Yeosang trails off. “Cause I was riding you when _that_ happened.” That, of course, being San blowing his load at Yeosang pinning his hands to the mattress. Yeosang’s cock twitches at the mere thought of it, along with San’s words. He’s far too sleepy to entertain getting off, though, so he ignores it.

“Uh, either’s good,” San pauses, “But I, uh, enjoy topping and having no control, honestly?”

It sounds like a question, admittedly, but is borne of obvious experience. Yeosang could get behind that, he thinks. Well, on top of that, _technically._ “Sure.” He pulls San closer, feels San’s arms wrapping around his waist. A sense of fondness settles heavily in his chest, and he sighs in content. “Let’s talk about it before next time we, y’know, yeah?”

“Before we ‘ _y’know’,”_ San coos. Fucking _brat._ “My boyfriend is adorable.”

“Do I get to tell you to shut up when I’m ordering you around?” Yeosang grumbles. It’s a joke, but San’s breath hitches.

“Y-Yeah. You can. I’d like that.”

“That’s me sold, then.” Yeosang snuggles closer and closes his eyes. 

“Hey!” San protests, but is ignored by an already almost-asleep Yeosang. He loves San beyond words, but his brain capacity is swiftly shutting down in favour of passing the fuck out. “Goodnight, babe,” San settles for instead, and gets an unintelligible reply. “Love you too.”

————————— 

They have a long talk about it, laying out the multiple things San’s interested in trying. And it’s lovely, and Yeosang feels beyond lucky that his boyfriend trusts him enough to have the conversation at all, but it’s all from _San’s_ perspective. San knows a lot about what he likes. It’s different from knowing how to carry it off from the other person’s perspective. 

Yeosang feels insecure in his ‘role’, to say the least, as much as he’s down to try pretty much anything and everything that San wants. So, given Yeosang knows someone that understands this particular role _perfectly,_ he turns to him. He’s an oversharer, to the point that Yeosang could probably do a composite sketch of his boyfriend’s cock with the amount it’s been described to him in various degrees of detail. There’s no way this friend will remotely mind Yepsang’s questions. 

“It’s taken Sannie this long to ask you?” is Hongjoong’s response when Yeosang brings it up. Not a hint of surprise as to San’s inclinations. “God, he loves subtopping so much I’m surprised he didn’t beg for it your first time.”

“How do y- Oh, right.” Yeosang had almost forgotten about San’s history with Hongjoong and Seonghwa, as it’s been a while since the topic has been brought up. He’s only been dating San six months, and it’d taken two of those six for them to even get each other off, due to Yeosang’s nervous inexperience. Now, though, the details come flooding back. “Honestly, I only came to you because I know you push Seonghwa around, I half forgot-”

“That I fucked your boyfriend before your relationship was even a twinkle in the universe’s eye?” Hongjoong finishes his sentence. Some men would be jealous, but Yeosang knows better. Hell, he’d been invited to join those two a fair few times in the past, though he’s always personally turned them down. Hongjoong and Seonghwa have had threesomes (or more) with most of their friendship group by now, so it really isn’t something worth getting a complex over. They only have eyes for each other when it comes to actual _feelings._ “Well, I’m more than qualified to educate you either way. What do you want to know?”

Yeosang pulls up a list he’s been making on his phone, because yes it is _perfectly normal_ to organise your research on domming your boyfriend with bullet points on your note app. “Okay, so we need a safeword, right?” 

“You need several,” Hongjoong corrects him. “General rule is one for ‘stop immediately’, one for ‘slow down but I’m okay’ and another for ‘I’m completely fine’.”

“That’s the traffic lights thing, isn’t it?” Yeosang checks. He’s come across this in his research, and San has mentioned it in passing. 

“You can personalise if you want to, but those are generally good ones to start with,” Hongjoong confirms. Yeosang only realises he’s shaking when Hongjoong takes his hand. “It’s not that scary, I promise. And if you don’t want to take control just yet — or at all — I’m sure San will understand, Yeosangie.” 

“No, I want to!” Yeosang hastens to clear _that_ up. Hongjoong smiles, clearly expecting his indignance, but Yeosang rambles right on. “I’m just not used to all this yet. And porn’s not really a good reference from anything I’ve managed to find. It’s all far too extreme for either of us to be comfortable with as a starting point.”

Hongjoong wrinkles his nose. “Yeah, no,” he agrees. “Steer clear of that for now unless you’re paying big bucks for the good stuff.”

“I’m just trying to figure it out so I don’t mess it up, y’know?” Yeosang sighs. He knows San wouldn’t judge him for being bad at this, but he doesn’t _want_ to be, regardless. Yeosang wants to blow San’s fucking mind. He’s no sex-god like Hongjoong yet, but San loves him, so that’s a starting point for sure.

“I know, baby,” Hongjoong pulls Yeosang closer, curling him into his side to pet his hair. Yeosang squirms in his arms for a moment or two before relaxing, feeling the need to put up _some_ sort of protest. “Sannie loves you so much, you know that. He trusts you for _good reason,_ remember— otherwise he wouldn’t have brought it up.” They almost, _almost,_ have a sweet and wholesome moment, until Hongjoong keeps on talking. “You know, if you want a reference for taking control...” Hongjoong trails off, his voice taking on the sort of tone Yeosang knows he should fear.

“... Oh, God. What is it, hyung?”

“I mean, I’m kinda perfect. This is established. So... You could always watch me with Seonghwa, if you'd like.”

For most friendship groups, this would be a very weird thing to offer. For Yeosang, this is just another Tuesday afternoon. Hongjoong and Seonghwa have already been with San, and this isn’t the first time Hongjoong has offered something along these lines to Yeosang. This is, however, the first time Yeosang hasn’t immediately shot the idea down. “Like a video, or?...”

“Well, if you want a home movie we can certainly provide,” Hongjoong muses, a wistful tone overcoming him that means he’s definitely thinking about his boyfriend, “But in person is also definitely on the table. No audience participation required if you don’t want it, of course. If you _did_ want it, though, I definitely wouldn’t turn you down. Neither would my Seonghwa. Just to put that out there.” Hongjoong’s rambling, in a way he only does when he particularly wants something. Hongjoong _really_ wants to help him with this. Yeosang won’t pretend he isn’t flattered by that.

It would be kind of perfect, Yeosang has to admit. He’d come to Hongjoong for a reason after all, and an in-person demonstration from someone with a reputation for exactly what San wants from him could hardly hurt. Plus, without the actual participation that joining those two would usually entail, Hongjoong is basically offering Yeosang free realistic porn. It’s no conventional casual friendly offer, but Yeosang has known that long enough. “It could be nice,” he says after a moment’s thought. “Instructional.”

“I could answer your questions during,” Hongjoong points out, “Could describe everything I’m doing, if you wanted. Seonghwa could too— he could let you know everything he likes. Assuming Sannie would be with you, he could tell you if he likes that too. Though you might have to mostly infer it, what with how incoherent he can get.”

Somehow, laughably, the via Hongjoong and Seonghwa approach sounds perfectly reasonable. Seonghwa’s likely more verbal than San, and God knows Hongjoong won’t shut up even if he’s paid to. Belatedly, Yeosang realises he’s just thought past hypothetical and right into actual planning. His subconscious is down for the weird voyeur-foursome, apparently. He might as well voice that fact. “Okay. If San and Seonghwa-hyung are both down, I’m in.”

Hongjoong jolts beside him, mid-drawing breath to keep on rambling reasons why this is a good plan. It seems he wasn’t actually expecting Yeosang to agree so readily. “Really?!”

“You sound like I’m the one doing _you_ a favour, hyung.”

“Please,” Hongjoong laughs, flicking Yeosang on the nose. He scrunches it in protest, which only seems to delight Hongjoong more, “Like you don’t know how us two are. Hwa’ll cream his pants at the thought of being watched by someone new, I’m sure of it. We’ve always thought that you’re cute.”

Yeosang imagines that San’s reaction to him bringing the idea up will be fairly similar, and says as much. “Sannie’s not gonna know what to do with himself when I get back home.”

Hongjoong knows exactly what he means. “Have fun.”

“I most definitely will.”

“Usually Sannie’s the one being watched, at least in my experience with him,” Hongjoong hums thoughtfully. Yeosang should probably be jealous, but feels vaguely turned on at the thought of it instead. “It’ll be interesting having him be the one on the sidelines. Not as interesting as _you_ watching me work, though.”

“What’s the big deal about me, hyung?”

“I like flustering people.” Hongjoong elaborates no further. He doesn’t need to.

“R-Right,” Yeosang coughs awkwardly. Hongjoong being his usual self isn’t usually directed at Yeosang, at least not with the prospect of anything actually coming of it. It’s an interesting feeling, but one Yeosang will stave off until, well- “I’ll go home and ask San.”

“You do that,” Hongjoong says, putting up no fight as Yeosang extricates himself from his arms. “I wanna jack off and I doubt you want to be here for that.” The _yet_ is silent, but there. Fuck.

“You’re gross, hyung.” It’s automatic, if hypocritical.

Hongjoong’s already fiddling with the top button of his pants, visibly half-hard just from their conversation. Yeosang doesn’t mind Hongjoong being _so very Hongjoong_ as much as he usually does. If San was here too, Yeosang might not even leave. “Says the one who wants to watch me ruin my boyfriend,” Hongjoong bites back.

“Touché.”

Hongjoong seems to grow impatient for Yeosang’s departure, and takes matters into his own hands — or threatens to, at least. “Getting my cock out in three… two…”

“Jesus _Christ,_ hyung.”

————————— 

Sure enough, Yeosang is pretty sure San sets a new world record for Fastest Boner when he relays his conversation with Hongjoong. One moment he’s flicking through channels on the TV, the next he’s wide eyed and tenting his shorts. San’s so hard that it looks almost painful. Somehow, it’s ridiculously endearing to Yeosang. “That’s a yes, then, I assume?” he asks, dancing his fingertips over San’s crotch just to hear his sharp intake of breath. 

“To, _ah,_ what were we talking about again?” San whines, dazed already with eyes starting to cloud over. _Cutest in the world. Definitely._

“To watching Joong-hyung with Seonghwa-hyung, baby,” Yeosang reminds him, watching as San claws his way back to some semblance of clarity. _“Baby,_ c’mon. Back to me.”

“Yes.” San is absolute and needy. Then, blunt as ever, “Fuck me?”

San’s starting to fracture his sentences, and it’s always been too much of a weakness of Yeosang’s. It may well be deliberate right now, knowing San and his proclivity for being an absolute fucking tease. San pouts all pretty, tapping his lips with the pad of his index finger until Yeosang gives in and kisses him. He’s adorably greedy, and Yeosang can’t seem to help but indulge him. 

“You’ve got a one track mind, haven’t you, Sannie?” Yeosang makes a show of sighing, still, feeling no real exasperation but knowing San likes it when he feigns disinterest. Looking back at their sex life, there’s many a leading sign as to what San wants from him right now. Gently, he pushes still further. “Can’t even get yourself off, can you?” he muses, and _fuck,_ that was definitely the right thing to say. San whimpers pathetically, falling straight into the role Yeosang is offering up. He’s adorable. “Need my help, don’t you, baby?”

“Help me?” San asks, sounding like he doesn’t really think he deserves it. Luckily for him, Yeosang thinks San deserves the world and more. Yeosang trails one finger over the exposed strip of skin between San’s tank top and the hem of his shorts. San whines, the desperate look in his eyes all of an angel shut out of heaven. “Want you so fucking bad, Yeosangie.”

Yeosang could get used to this. _Yeah._ San is more pliant than he’s ever seen him, and Yeosang’s barely even trying it with taking control. “Sannie…”

“Yes?” San looks like he’d give Yeosang anything right now if he asked it of him. It’s a head rush and then some. Exhilarating.

“What do good boys say when they want something?”

The use of ‘good boy’ is a gamble on Yeosang’s part, but one that pays off beyond what he’d hoped for. San keens, actually tearing up with want, and his cock jumps in his shorts. _“God,_ Yeosang, fuck, I-”

Yeosang imbues his voice with false courage that hopefully sounds genuine. He’s getting results so far, so that’s something at least. _“What_ do they _say,_ Sannie?”

_“Please.”_

This isn’t the first time San has said ‘please’, but it’s the first time he’s done so after specific instruction from Yeosang. It feels good. “Good boy, baby. How would my Sannie like my help, hm?” 

The possessiveness is something he’d picked up on in his conversation with Hongjoong, and Yeosang following his lead makes San whine even louder. “M’ not, uh, _that_ good, actually.”

San is making no sense— of course he’s good. He’s wonderful and perfect and Yeosang loves him, but he knows it’s one of those _things,_ so he humours his train of thought. “Oh? Why not, honey?”

“... Fingered myself earlier for you,” San admits, flicking his eyes up like he’s done something to be ashamed of rather than helping Yeosang out. It doesn’t quite click until San elaborates. “M’ sorry,” he says, voice small and soft but eyes _burning_ with want, so potent that Yeosang almost has to look away. “Should have waited— should have asked. Sannie’s really sorry.”

Yeosang gets it, or at least he thinks he does. He’s never given San any indication that he needs to ‘ask for permission’ to prep himself, so this must be another one of the things that San’s into. _Misbehaving, and receiving retribution._ San had mentioned liking that. Still, Yeosang’s floundering. With more of that false courage, Yeosang speaks up. “How do you think you should be punished for that, baby?” He’s putting San on the spot, which he seems to like in some strange way, and avoiding thinking up punishment himself. A win win situation, and one he’s pretty proud of himself for improvising.

“What do you know about edging?” San asks. His voice cracks messily halfway through the sentence. He’s precious as can be— and he’s shaking, to boot.

Yeosang laughs. _Perfect._ Now this, this he can pull off to perfection. “How do you think I last so long, baby? I was a virgin before you, so I had to practice. Didn’t want to embarrass myself.”

“That’s the hottest thing you’ve ever said,” San chokes out. He looks mildly terrified of the new information, but beyond horny about it all the same. Yeosang wants to devour him. 

Smiling, Yeosang dips his hand into San’s shorts, kissing him to drink up the sweet moan he lets out as Yeosang’s fingers close around him. He’s getting kind of great at this, or at the very least halfway there. “Just you wait.” 

————————— 

The next time Yeosang sees Seonghwa, it’s clear that he knows. (It’s clear also that he’s all for it, but Yeosang was expecting that). A smile that’s too bashful for the subtext does all the explaining, really, but Seonghwa still pulls him aside as the sun dips and fades in the sky. Yeosang follows him into the kitchen, leaving the rest of the group in the living room finishing up an episode of ‘ _What’s Wrong With Secretary Kim?’._

“You want this— watching us?” Seonghwa asks. It’s tonight Yeosang and San are due to, after all. It still feels odd to hear out loud. Not _bad,_ but weird.

Yeosang looks up at him and squares his jaw. Seonghwa looks like he’s worried Yeosang doesn’t want it, and Yeosang most definitely does. “Want to treat my Sannie right,” Yeosang replies. He keeps his voice soft, because all their friends are at Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s apartment. They don’t all need to know what’ll transpire once they’ve left. “If Hongjoong-hyung wants to give me a demonstration, I’d be a fool to turn it down.”

“But you _can,_ if you want to,” Seonghwa presses, like he needs certainty. Yeosang understands it— he’s turned the two of them down before, so breaking the pattern is bound to cause questions. But this isn’t the threesome they’d offered up a few times pre-San, nor the foursome they’d suggested when San and Yeosang had started dating. It’s something else entirely.

“I know,” Yeosang assures. “But I don’t _want_ to turn this down, hyung. _Promise._ Besides, I’m sure you’ll be very pretty under Joong-hyung. We wouldn’t want to miss that either.”

Seonghwa blushes, eyes flickering to something just behind Yeosang, and that’s all the warning Yeosang gets before Hongjoong’s arms wrap around his waist. “Flirting with my boyfriend, Yeosangie?”

Yeosang scoffs. “You wish.” It’s not like Hongjoong wouldn’t love watching Yeosang fall into bed with Seonghwa, after all. Yeosang has never quite understood that, but it seems to make them happy.

“You got me,” Hongjoong admits, squeezing Yeosang around the middle before pulling away. “I just showed the others out, so…”

So… _Oh._ If the others are gone, then it means only the four of them remain. Which means that-

San walks in to join them. “I told Wooyoungie that Yeosang and I were staying to study, but I don’t think he believed me.”

“Why so?” Seonghwa asks.

“Because he said, and I quote, ‘you look like you just won the lottery, you liar’.”

“Ah,” Yeosang coughs, “Guess that’s our cover blown.”

“Speaking of _blown,”_ Hongjoong wiggles his eyebrows lasciviously, and Seonghwa smacks his arm.

“That was the worst segway I’ve ever heard, hyung,” Seonghwa groans, though he fails to keep the underlying fondness from his tone. 

“Oh, so you don’t want me to suck your dick, baby?” Hongjoong _awws,_ stepping right up into Seonghwa’s personal space and resting one of his hands on his boyfriend’s stomach. “What a shame, I was looking forward to it…”

_“Hyung.”_ In seconds, Seonghwa’s voice has gone from teasing to desperate. He suits whining, Yeosang observes. It’s beautiful in that slightly deeper timbre. 

Yeosang watches in awe as Seonghwa seems to fold into himself, becoming smaller before their eyes. Still taller than Hongjoong, the height difference somehow lacks its usual prominence, control radiating off Hongjoong in waves that make Yeosang himself almost cower. It’s not through anger, through threats of violence, but through a quiet sort of dominance that is somehow far more effective. 

San steps closer to Yeosang, just as enraptured by the other couple, and Yeosang pulls him into his side. _With any luck, he’ll be able to get San to look at him like that._

Then, something catches up with him. “Wait, _hyung?_ Seonghwa-hyung calls you-”

“It’s a kink thing,” San says, voice breathier than when he’d last spoken. He knows that, because of course he does. San knows these two literally inside and out. Yeosang doesn’t want anything like that to happen _now,_ sure, but… The thought of it in the past is hot as hell. “Hongjoong-hyung gets off on it.”

Hongjoong smiles, unashamed. _And why should he be? Out of any of them, he has the most control right now._ Yeosang isn’t delusional in that regard. “So that we don’t defile the kitchen, should we relocate, my loves?”

“I’ve defiled your kitchen before, hyung,” San points out, but only gets a fond eyeroll in response. Yeosang hasn’t heard that story yet, and makes a mental note to further enquire when they’re not busy with whatever this is. Maybe they can reenact it.

They trail after the couple to their room, Hongjoong leading the way with a hand around Seonghwa’s wrist. Yeosang has never actually asked his boyfriend how much he’d hooked up with the couple before they got together, but he certainly seems at home here. There’s a loveseat next to the bed. San flops into it with practiced ease, pulling Yeosang down with him. It’s not so small that sitting in San’s lap is _necessary,_ but Yeosang wants to, so he does. Unsurprisingly, San is already half hard against his ass. 

“Sure about this, you guys?” Seonghwa checks, tearing his eyes away from Hongjoong for long enough to look over at Yeosang.

“We are.”

“In that case...” Hongjoong smiles so sweetly it’s sort of terrifying, “Jeans off and lay down for me, baby,” he instructs softly, and Seonghwa immediately complies. It’s a bit of a shock to the system when Seonghwa’s dick is suddenly just _there,_ underwear apparently not something Seonghwa pairs with this particular outfit. Yeosang isn’t put off, though, just surprised. It’s a nice enough dick, bigger than San’s from the look of it semi-erect, but Yeosang knows which he prefers. He’ll readily admit his bias. “Good boy,” Hongjoong praises Seonghwa’s obedience. Yeosang watches with interest as it makes Seonghwa leak precum onto his stomach. He’s still wearing his hoodie, but it’s ridden up enough that it doesn’t get stained.

“Hyung, can I?” Seonghwa makes to pull it off altogether, following through at Hongjoong’s affirmatory nod. Seonghwa is completely naked now, while Hongjoong’s still fully clothed. Yeosang makes a mental note to try that too when he’s alone with San. It seems to help amplify the power dynamics, plus he just generally likes the thought of it. Awed, Yeosang watches Hongjoong climb into Seonghwa’s lap. _Their best friends are literally about to fuck in front of them._ Seonghwa whines when Hongjoong rocks deliberately down against him, but falls silent as soon as he’s shushed.

“So pretty, aren’t they, Yeosangie?” San says. He’s wriggling beneath him, trying and failing to get fully comfortable. San is always restless when he needs to get off, and there’s no real calming him with anything but release. 

“Shush, baby,” Yeosang echoes Hongjoong, “This is for me to learn, not you.” _And it works. It actually works._ San quietens, at least to the extent that muffling whimpers with his palm can be considered doing so. It’s enough for now, enough to keep Yeosang soaring on the rush this is giving him. Besides, Yeosang can always teach him more restraint when they’re alone. 

Yeosang looks up and sees Hongjoong looking at them, amused. “You got Sannie to be quiet,” he remarks, clearly impressed. “No easy feat.”

“Maybe if you’re not me,” Yeosang replies. His words sound cocky as hell, even more so than they had in his head. He doesn’t care. He’s proud of the fact that San wants to be good for him. “You’re good for me, aren’t you, San?” Yeosang turns in San’s lap to half face him. Staying silent, San nods. “Only me,” Yeosang adds, oddly possessive despite the fact it’s Hongjoong and Seonghwa fully on display. San is his. Another nod, and Yeosang sighs in soft contentment. 

San twitches under him, and Yeosang hears him bite off a moan against his fist.

“You sure you need help with this, Yeosangie?” Hongjoong laughs. He’s multitasking, one lubed hand around his boyfriend’s cock, jacking it disinterestedly. Seonghwa is like a beautiful afterthought, Hongjoong’s attention focused on Yeosang and San alone right now. He appears to like it like that. “You seem pretty good at controlling your chaos demon already.”

“It’s like you’re trying to get him to talk, Hongjoong-hyung,” Yeosang observes. Somehow, wanting to keep up with Hongjoong is making him bolder. “Even though he’s being this good.”

“Perhaps,” Hongjoong admits, unrepentant, “Is it working, Sannie?” He’s an unstoppable force in himself, and Yeosang wouldn’t dare to try and overcome him. From what he’s heard, Seonghwa manages it sometimes. Rarely, granted, but Yeosang is still impressed. Hongjoong lifts his arms, and Seonghwa pulls his shirt off for him without question. 

Rather than respond to Hongjoong’s baiting, San just holds Yeosang a little tighter. He stays quiet. Pliant. His head falls to rest on Yeosang’s shoulder, and he muffles a pretty whine into the fabric of his shirt. Something about the action sets Yeosang alight— the semi he’d been ignoring until now has suddenly blossomed into a far more prominent problem. Having been incredibly nervous about the prospect at first, the realisation of how much he wants to ruin San is a more than welcome one. He cards his fingers through San’s hair, and feels him shake against his shoulder. 

On the bed, Hongjoong moves back to carelessly divest himself of his pants and underwear. Casual as anything, he eases a plug out of his own ass and swings his legs back over Seonghwa’s thighs. Now fully naked in his boyfriend’s lap, he leans to murmur something into Seonghwa’s ear. _“Look at Yeosangie.”_ Perhaps he means it that way, but he isn’t quiet enough to keep it private. 

Seonghwa can’t seem to deny Hongjoong, doesn’t seem like he _wants_ anything but to follow his lead. It looks nice. Just like Hongjoong submits on occasion, Yeosang wonders if San would like to take control some day. At the moment, such thoughts dissipate quickly at the way San whimpers beneath him. Seonghwa watches, lax under Hongjoong even as Hongjoong teases the tip of Seonghwa’s cock at his hole. Hongjoong hasn’t told Seonghwa he can stop being quiet yet, so he’s the picture of managed tranquility, tensed shoulders and tight lips. _So good._ Yeosang wonders if San will be like this when they get home. 

Hongjoong sinks down onto Seonghwa’s cock, head tilted back in ecstasy. Seonghwa keeps looking at Yeosang, though, just as instructed. His hands clenching in the bed sheets white-knuckled are the only sign of how much he’s holding back. It would be easy for Seonghwa to overpower Hongjoong, to flip their positions and cage Hongjoong between his arms, to fuck him like that instead. So easy to achieve, and yet Hongjoong doesn’t expect it for a moment. He trusts Seonghwa completely, and it's beautiful to witness. 

Equally so, San is the stronger one in their relationship. Yeosang thinks there’s something particularly soul-destroyingly hot about that: their lovers are rendered helpless, entirely regardless of physical strength. 

Seonghwa is kind of adorable when he’s getting ruined. It’s cute in a way Yeosang hasn’t been privy to before. He begs when his lover takes forever to move, and obediently sobs out descriptions of everything that’s being done to him when Hongjoong instructs him to. Yeosang isn’t sure whether it’s for his own educational benefit or if Hongjoong is just being evil. Perhaps half and half. It does prove useful, though, in Hongjoong’s defense. By the time Seonghwa comes in Hongjoong with pretty tears streaming down his cheeks, Yeosang has a veritable _arsenal_ of tactics to use on San. 

_Hongjoong wasn’t lying when he called himself perfect at this._

“Would you like either of us to help with your-” Hongjoong gestures to where Yeosang is obviously tenting his jeans. He’s hard way past the point of uncomfortable, “- _that?”_

Yeosang almost considers it. From all he’s heard about those two, they’d certainly make it worth his while. He doesn’t really want anyone other than his boyfriend, though, is the thing. And the thought of anyone else touching San makes his stomach turn. The thought of a little exhibition in return for Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s generous display, however, wouldn’t go amiss. 

“No thank you,” he politely refuses, and while Hongjoong pouts a little he doesn’t push it whatsoever. Seonghwa looks like he was expecting Yeosang’s response, so his reaction to his next words is all the more amusing. “Sannie can help me just fine, can’t you, baby?”

“Oh, _fuck._ You want us to watch?” Seonghwa sounds delectably wrecked from all the moaning, looks damn near perfect with his hair plastered to his forehead all pretty. Hongjoong has a hand round his own cock, thumbing at his piercing and panting from overstimulation. When Yeosang nods his assent, they clutch at each other for support. As audiences go, they might be the loveliest.

But they both fade out along with the rest of the room as Yeosang looks back at San. Slack-jawed, obviously shocked by Yeosang’s willingness to take the step from voyeurism to exhibitionism, he’s completely forgotten to answer. And Yeosang can’t have that. Gentler than his immediate instincts would err on the side of, because this is new for their relationship and San deserves some lenience, Yeosang repeats himself. _“San-nie,”_ he gets his attention fully, “You wanna help me, angel?”

The title for a some trashy article manifests itself in Yeosang’s mind at that. _Top Ten Questions with the Most Blindingly Obvious Answers. The Results Won’t Surprise You At All._

“Please, pleasepleaseplease,” San squirms underneath him, and Yeosang moves out of his lap graciously, letting San get where he wants to. Which is apparently on his knees, scrambling down in front of Yeosang so fast that he _thunks_ against the ground. There’ll definitely be pretty bruises to show for it later, for San to whine about until Yeosang kisses them better. For now, Yeosang lets himself be selfish, drowning in the feeling of San’s pretty hands pulling out his cock. 

And Yeosang tries to stay verbal, he really does, but San’s mouth is _too good,_ and San’s face when he’s engrossed in cock-sucking is _too pretty,_ and- Hongjoong is smiling from across the room as Yeosang comes down San’s throat. Yeosang is no match for San’s mouth. _Sue him._ His boyfriend happens to be perfect. 

“Well, there’s one thing learned,” Hongjoong remarks. Definitely laughing at Yeosang’s expense.

“... What?” Yeosang asks, tone heavy with reasonable trepidation. 

“Don’t let San’s mouth near your dick if you want the ability to think.”

“That’s no revelation, trust me.” Despite everything, Yeosang still joins Hongjoong in his laughter. It _is_ pretty funny, how fast he comes when San puts his mind to it.

San giggles, head resting on Yeosang’s thigh and a smear of cum at the corner of his mouth. Yeosang leans down to wipe it with his thumb, only for San to suck the digit greedily between his lips. He’s so pretty all fucked-out and breathless. Yeosang doesn’t even need to look down to know that San’s come in his pants just from sucking him off, because San _always_ gets off on it without fail. “You good, angel?” he checks, just the same.

“‘M good, yeah,” San affirms, “But can we go home, ‘Sangie?”

_He doesn’t need to say what for._ Yeosang might not be fully comfortable fucking San in front of an audience, but they’ll both be ready to go again by the time they get back to San’s apartment if San acts like Yeosang’s fully expecting him to in the car. 

“Of course, baby,” Yeosang pulls San up from the floor, smiling softly at the predictable wince as he straightens out his legs. _Precious._ As much as Yeosang’s sure some people would pay for the sight they’re leaving behind— a naked Hongjoong cleaning cum off an equally naked Seonghwa with a cloth he’s procured from somewhere, Yeosang has more urgent matters to attend to. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and I'll love you forever!!! This one took so long _(so many hours. SO many)_ to write, so I'm so happy to finally post it :') :')
> 
> **edit: pls don't just comment saying you want a sequel, this is a oneshot + it's pretty discouraging to have that be the only feedback i get on something i spent a long time on**
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)
> 
> \- V xxx


End file.
